Fearless Hell Kaiser
by ddmaya
Summary: Pairing: ZaneXOC not good at summary. sorry.


There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there

In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

* * *

"Oi, Mr Hell Kaiser, get the hell up!" you shouted, pulling away the bedsheet off of your housemate. Yes, housemate.

"Get out of my way, _______!" he snarled, pushing you off of his bed.

"Itte.. hn, anyway, get ready. You have a freakin duel this morning, if you forgot. Shroud's not going to like it if you're late. And of course, he'll blame me. Yay, another bruise coming up." You ranted and got out from Hell Kaiser's room, slamming the door shut with a thud.

"I knew that, dumbass. I don't need you in my life." He shouted back.

Oh burn. "Just get ready!" you growled.

Wondering why you're Hell Kaiser's housemate? Well, you WERE Zane Truesdale's best friend, you graduated with him. Both of you shared the same apartment, thinking it would be cool if you two had each other as companies. It would be boring living alone.

So, through the Pro League, there would be interviews and a bunch of grown up stuff. You would accompany Zane to his interviews, and calm him down whenever there were photo shoots or anything. Once, he almost pounced onto the photographer for telling him to take off his shirt off.

And he would accompany you to your interviews and hold you up whenever you wanted to beat the crap out of the makeup artists for the photo shoot. See? Both of you needed each other.

But then....all good things had to end.

Of course, the duel between Zane and Aster Phoenix. The duel that had changed him. For now. After that duel, you were waiting for him outside Kaiba Dome. When he showed up, you, without thinking, kissed him. It wasn't about love, it was about comfort from a friend.

And then...Hell Kaiser mysteriously appeared. Heck, you knew the story. At first, you were thinking about leaving the apartment and live on your own, not used to his harsh words. But then... you saw it in his eyes. It belonged to Zane Truesdale. You knew... if you leave him, he would be worse. And you knew... even if he is Hell Kaiser, he is still Zane Truesdale.

And so, even though he treated you like a broken doll, you stayed by his side, taking care of him. Of course, he's not a little boy anymore, but you knew...he's confused.

Somehow, he always made you come to see his duels...not underground duels, of course. He seemed to like it when you saw his victory, but unknown to him, all of your admiration were replaced by disappointment seeing him laugh at his opponent's loss.

And the kiss you both shared was never mentioned anymore.

And now, enough with the flashbacks! Back to the present!

You placed a note near his breakfast you just made for him a while ago. Snatching your purse, you went out.

________________

"That stupid, stupid, girl. Can't she see i'm tired? I can just skip that duel..." Hell Kaiser muttered.

"_Shroud's not going to like it if you're late. And of course, he'll blame me. Yay, another bruise coming up."_

__________'s voice rang into his head. "damn it.." he couldn't careless about his manager, but Shroud would hurt ________...again.

He grunted, and went downstairs. He spotted a note on the table.

_Gone out for a while, but will be present at your duel._

"Hn."

_______________

You sighed, and sipped some cappuccino.

"Hey, you're ___________, right?" a voice chimed.

You looked up, and saw none other than Aster Phoenix. You nodded, and went back to your drink.

"Mind if i sit here?" he asked. You shook your head.

"Soo, i heard you're still living with Za—Hell Kaiser?" He asked again.

"Yeah.." you spoke softly. "Just wondering, do you hate me for changing him?" Aster asked seriously. Your head snapped at him, and you blinked.

It took you a few seconds to register his questions into your mind. But then you sighed.

"No. Sure, you toyed with him through the duel, but you never went to him saying, "hey, maybe you should underground duel and ruin your own life and get a crappy manager.""

Aster stared at you for a while, after the conversation dropped.

A noise came out from your pocket. You reached out for your mobile phone and checked the caller ID. You sighed.

"Yes?" you answered.

"where are you?" he snarled.

"Chill out, i still have 20 more minutes for your duel." You replied.

"i asked, Where Are You?!" he growled.

"A cafe near Kaiba Dome." You answered.

He hung up.

"Sheesh, he definitely has a temper tantrum." You said putting back your phone into your pocket. "I have to go now. Zane's probably looking for me now, and if he sees me with you, you're going to get it." You waved goodbye to the grey haired duellist.

"Yeah, bye..." waved the blushing pro.

______________

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know

I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now

But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair

Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

_______________

"i saw you with Phoenix." Hell Kaiser sneered at you.

"Um..like, so?" you rolled your eyes.

He growled and pulled a lock of your hair so you'll face him.

"i want you to never see him again. Clear?" he glared. He didn't wait for an answer. He let go of your hair.

You huffed, and crossed your arms and relaxed yourself in the limo.

_____________

You trailed Hell Kaiser behind into Kaiba Dome. "Ah, Hell Kaiser, there you are."

You looked up and saw Mr. Shroud a.k.a crappy manager.

"you may take your seat now with the other audience, miss _______." Mr Shroud harden his glare towards you. You stiffened under his cold stare.

You closed your eyes, and turned around, walking away. You didn't notice Hell Kaiser's stare.

You took your seat and stare at the crowd, scanning the spectators. Most of them are girls, but let's just label them as fangirls.

You heard shuffling beside you, knowing someone took his/her (you haven't peek over) seat next to you.

"hey ______, what a coincidence!" Aster chirped happily.

You blinked at him. "if you're stalking me, i'm telling Zane." You pointed out. "eh?!" he put his hands up to his shoulders, in a defensive manner.

"i'm here to cheer for my friend! He's duelling Zane, right?" he asked, altogether changing the subject. You nodded and looked down to the arena, watching Zane duelling __insert random pro__.

No matter how bad he is now, he still attracts you just like how Zane Truesdale attracts you.

Maybe that was the reason you stayed with him.

Because...you love him?

* * *

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless

* * *

"good duel." You finally spoke as you walked by him towards the limo.

"Hn."

A certain liquid hit your nose. Before you knew it, rain poured down.

"hurry up, ______!" you heard Hell Kaiser snarled, getting into the limo.

You didn't care, somehow something fresh had washed your depression away, and a smile carved on your lips.

"i'm walking." You stated simply, and start walking in the rain, humming.

"are you insane?! _______, get back here!" Hell Kaiser's demand seemed to fade away in the rain.

You laughed.

* * *

Now you can't stop taunting him.

He ACTUALLY followed you, walking in the rain next to you!

He ACTUALLY declined the fancy shmancy limousine!

He ACTUALLY—

Oof. He tripped you over, and you fell into a puddle of mud.

Evil, evil mud.

"BAKA! You did that on purpose!" you screamed, shrugging off the mud.

He snickered, and showed you the famous Hell Kaiser smirk. "of course i did."

As he walked off, you stared at his back.

Why must you fall for someone like him?

* * *

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road

In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here

In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me

In this moment, now capture it, remember it.

* * *

As weeks passed by, nothing special happened. YEAH RITE! Aster's been stalking you!

Well, not really, it's just you and him keep bumping into each other and he would be like,

"hi! What a coincidence!"

"you know why we keep bumping into each other? It's destiny." (seriously, that's a lame pick up line.)

And now, he wants to meet up at the park.

FU** YOU PHOENIX!

Oh, and curse your totally fake politeness.

* * *

"hey Aster." You smiled.

"hey...__________." He blushed, looking down at his shuffling feet.

"any reason why you want to meet me here, at night?" you asked.

"........" he muttered.

"eh? Say what?" you blinked, while inside praying that he did not said what you think he just said.

He took a deep breath and let it all out.

"i like you, __________. I really do. You're beautiful, perfect, totally sweet in duelling, gentle and i hate the fact that you're living with that guy. Will you have the honour of being my girl?"

Speechless.

Sh*t. SH*T SH*T !!!

HOLY SH*T!

Yup, that should cover it.

The famous hotshot pro, Aster Phoenix LIKES you?! Huh, that's not surprising.

No, seriously. Aster likes you.

And seriously, after all the stalking and bumping? Not surprising.

But now your mind drifted somewhere else.

Consequences dating Aster Phoenix.

He's sweet, a true gentleman, and hot, too.

Hell Kaiser's mean, cruel, and a total bastard, too.

Wait. Why are you thinking about him now?

You could just say yes and live happily ever after. But you'd still have to deal another crappy (in a weird-and-annoying-destiny-crap way) manager, though. But you'll live.

And Hell Kaiser would send hounds to track you down, oh, and chop Aster's head off.

You shuddered.

Of course, if you ask any girl around, they would go for Aster Phoenix than mean ol' Hell Kaiser.

But...you feel different.

And you don't want to break poor Aster's heart.

What are you going to do?

* * *

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless.

* * *

Feeling you're trapped, you couldn't do anything else but to stay silent.

"__________?" Aster stepped closer.

Suddenly, a black blur whizzed through the bushes, surprising you and Aster himself.

The mysterious figure put its arm around your waist, and hissed at Aster.

"Fu*k off. She's mine."

It was Hell Kaiser.

* * *

He was stalking you TOO!

But anyway,

* * *

Both you and Aster are stunned.

Man, he must have hated Aster so much.

"...........I see." Said the depressed pro.

He looks up to you. "well, I'm sorry if I've disturbed you for the past few weeks, ______. I should have known..." he whispered and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Awkward...............

Zane, say something!

Why must you do everything?!

.............sigh..............

"Hell Kaiser..."

"Zane."

"eh?"

Sigh. "call me Zane."

"..Zane?"

Kiss.

It was almost the same kiss you gave him that day. Only you kissed him first that time.

Pouring rain.

Snickers.

"i don't need those cheesy three words." He said.

You put your arms around his neck.

"i know, Zane. I know." And you kissed him.

He instantly kissed you back, wanting that feeling more than ever.

Love and Comfort.

He tightens his grip around your waist, and so does the kiss. You kissed back with equal passion, equal love and equal comfort.

Your tears streamed down, followed by the rain.

When the need of air is too much, both of you broke away, panting, and each other's lips just inches away.

"now i know why you never leave me." Zane Truesdale said, half smiling and half smirking.

"and now i know why you never wanted me to leave." You answered back, smiling softly and placed your palm on his cheek.

"I love you, Zane, Hell Kaiser, or what ever you'll be called in the future."

He grunted, knowing that he had no choice but to say those sappy, classic love confession.

"I love you too."

And both of you shared another kiss in the pouring rain, knowing that you and Zane share an ever-lasting love.

* * *

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake, I'm not usually this way

But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave

It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'

It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless


End file.
